Date
by dreamninja
Summary: Nicole and Leon are finally going on a date but someone will do whatever it takes to ruin their date.


Nicole was so excited she was currently getting ready for her date with Leon. She hummed as she brushed her hair. Mache heard her and frowned.

"Why are you so happy"Mache asked looking at Nicole suspiciously.

"I have a date"Nicole said not even looking away from the mirror.

"A what"Mache asked shocked.

"A date"Nicole said. Mache heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer it. He was shocked when he saw Leon.

"Is Nicole ready"Leon asked.

"Excuse us for a second"Mache said. Leon hmmped and leaned against the wall.

"Was that Leon"Nicole asked reaching for the door.

"What the hell Nicole you didn't say you were going on a date with Leon"Mache said.

"Calm down Mache it's just a date"Nicole said slipping past him.

"What time will you be home"Mache asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Calm down dad i'll be fine"Nicole said slipping through the front door before Mache could reply.

"Is everything ok"Leon asked once he saw Nicole.

"Yeah Mache just freaked because I kinda just told him I had a date"Nicole said.

"I guess that's why he looked like he had seen a ghost when he opened the door"Leon said laughing. They were walking when a little boy ran up to them.

" Mr. Leon come quick Jake's taking all of our beys"the boy said. Leon and Nicole looked at each other before they both ran after the little boy. They looked everywhere but the little boy was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go"Nicole asked looking around desperately for the boy.

"Damn kid asks for help then runs off and leaves"Leon said. The kid crouched behind a nearby bush and Covey handed him five bucks.

"Thanks kid"Covey said. After a while Leon and Nicole ran into Jin.

"Have you seen Jake some kid told us he was around here somewhere"Leon said.

"No Jake hasn't been here since we beat the dominators"Jin said.

"That's weird"Nicole said.

"Well whatever thanks Jin"Leon said before him and Nicole walked away.

"It's getting dark"Nicole said.

"Come on I know a great place to look at the stars"Leon said grabbing Nicole's hand and dragging her along. He stopped on top of a hill and laid down. Nicole laid next to him and they looked at the stars.

"They're beautiful"Nicole said admiring the stars.

"Yeah it's nice"Leon said closing his eyes. He gasped when he felt himself being pushed down the hill. As he rolled he tried to stop himself with little success.

"Wait for me"Nicole said rolling after him. She laughed as she rolled down the hill and when she got to the bottom she crashed into Leon and landed on top of him.

"Hehe that was fun"Nicole said from her spot on top of Leon.

"I didn't intend for that to happen"Leon said. "But I guess it wasn't that bad"Leon said as his face inched closer to hers. Just as they were about to kiss Nicole felt something hit the back of her head.

"Ow what was that"Nicole asked getting off of Leon and holding her head. Leon got up frowning. Something weird was just going on first they get sent on a wild goose chase for Jake. then he gets pushed down a hill, and just now Nicole got hit in the back of the head. Nicole frowned when she saw a rock on the ground.

"Who threw this show yourself"Nicole yelled at the bushes. Leon frowned when he saw a blue cap sticking out above a bush.

"Covey come out of the bush"Leon said.

"Huh Covey"Nicole said looking shocked when he came out of the bush.

"You have some explaining to do"Leon said crossing his arms.

"So you threw the rock at me"Nicole said throwing the rock back at Covey and hitting him in the head.

"Ow"Covey said holding his head.

"Now you know how I feel"Nicole said putting her hands on her hips.

"Were you the one who got the kid to tell us about Jake and the one that pushed me down the hill"Leon asked.

"I didn't push you down the hill I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"Covey told Leon.

"So who-" Nicole walked over to a tree and pulled Mache out from behind it.

"It was him"Nicole said interrupting Leon.

"What are you two doing"Leon asked.

"I couldn't let her take you away from me"Covey said glaring at Nicole.

"And you"Nicole asked Mache.

"If you two got together you might wanna be a tag team with him instead of me"Mache said frowning.

"I wouldn't replace you Mache me and you are the best tag team ever"Nicole said.

"Same goes for you I wouldn't forget you"Leon said.

"So will you two just leave us alone"Nicole asked.

"Yeah sorry"Mache said apologizing before running off followed by Covey.

"I guess you should be getting home it's late"Leon said.

"Yeah"Nicole said.

"Come on i'll walk you home"Leon said holding out his hand.

"T-Thanks"Nicole taking his hand. She blushed as they walked to her house hand in hand. Once they got there they stopped on the porch.

"Well that was fun besides all the interruptions"Nicole said laughing.

"Next time let's keep it a secret so we don't have any unwanted guests"Leon said.

"You mean there's gonna be a next time"Nicole asked shocked.

"If you want there to be"Leon said.

"I'd like that"Nicole said inching closer to Leon. Just before their lips could connect the door opened and Mache stood there.

"Mache"Nicole yelled since he had scared her. Leon growled since the kid had ruined the moment they had.

"Well since she's here you can leave now"Mache said.

"Mache you're not my dad"Nicole said scolding the boy.

"Bye Nicole"Leon said starting to walk away.

"Wait"Nicole said grabbing his arm.

"Huh"Leon said turning around. Nicole got a mischievous smirk on her face before looking at Mache.

"Hey Mache watch this"Nicole said before she pulled Leon's face towards her and kissed him.

"No"Mache yelled Nicole pulled away blushing and Leon just smiled.

"Till next time"Leon said before walking away.


End file.
